


i’ll bring you flowers (in the pouring rain)

by ryejis



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, i promise it ends up well, it’s bittersweet, ryujin is in constant sad boi hours whats new, yuna is ryujin’s sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryejis/pseuds/ryejis
Summary: sometimes running away is the only thing you can do.or: ryujin’s feelings are complicated, and jisu talks too much for her own good.





	i’ll bring you flowers (in the pouring rain)

today felt grey.

it became a common thing for ryujin. each day that passed started to look a little too much like the other one. 

she woke up, went to school, went back home, slept and did it all over again. always the same routine: up, school, home, sleep, up, school, home, sleep...

getting up was a little harder each day, and ryujin’s warm bed seemed to never want to let her go, until her mother’s loud banging on her door signaled her that maybe she should actually get up if she doesn’t want to be late again.

to say winter used to be her favorite season. nights were longer, the stars shone brighter, and when christmas came around, that was ryujin’s favorite time of the year.

but lately, the walk to school seemed a little longer, especially during this season, where the weather was colder, the trees were missing their leaves, it tended to rain and of course, the sky looked grey.

just like ryujin, it looked a little bit more dull each day.

it’ll pass,  she thinks,  it always passes.

it wasn’t her fault, really, she just got into her own head a little too much. but the feeling of drowning had never lasted this long. 

it’s just the winter.

-

ryujin likes the sun.

the feeling of warmth on her skin and in her chest, the sweet memories of past vacations, away from her daily life. 

that’s what ryujin likes.

the sun seems to be ryujin’s solution to all of her problems.

and through the clouds, despite the cold weather, it’s still there. it still shines.

every morning, when ryujin reaches her locker.

“ryuddaeng!” 

that voice belonged to ryujin’s own little sun. not exactly hers, per say, but that’s what she likes to think. 

shin yuna.

the tall girl with the beautiful smile, who hasn’t left her side since they met. as ryujin likes to call her: the embodiement of the sun.

she doesn’t say it out loud, but god does she think about it a lot.

of course, yuna doesn’t know how much ryujin admires her. how ryujin cannot stop thinking about the girl even if she tried to stop herself, countless times. it’s weird, she thinks, how yuna has never noticed. 

she got way past the stage of feeling guilty about her feelings for the younger girl anyways.

ryujin closes her locker, greets yuna with a warm smile, and heads to class with the shorter girl.

-

after proper observation, ryujin decides that the sun has nothing on yuna.

it’s saturday afternoon, and ryujin is laying in yuna’s bed.

her friend is rambling about the floorball team, and even if ryujin has never really had an interest in it, nothing could ever be more fascinating than what yuna is talking about right at this moment.

yuna has a big smile on her face, as she tells her how practice went, and suddently, the weight on ryujin’s chest goes away. warmth fills her chest like fireworks. it feels even warmer than a nice summer day.

her friend is still rambling about floorball, about how she felt proud because her coach complimented her progess, about how she’s the only one on her team to have gotten an assembly award... 

ryujin is captivated. she’s listening closely to what yuna is saying, not daring to interrupt her.

she’s too focused on her voice to notice her friend getting closer, until she stops talking and falls foreward on the bed, wrapping her arms around ryujin.

“how are you not bored yet?” yuna laughs, “i’ve been talking about practice for 20 minutes and you don’t even know anything about floorball.” 

“i just like the sound of your voice.”

“always so sweet...” she whispers, “thank you for listening. you mean the world to me ryu.”

ryujin is breathless. she wants to tell her. 

she wants to tell her that she is like her sun, how she means the world to her too, how hard her heart beats for her. 

how she’s the reason she still gets up every morning.

but like always, the words get caught up in her throat.

she still feels scared to tell her. she’s too afraid to lose her. she doesn’t want to ruin their friendship, especially not now.

she mutters a small “you’re welcome, yuna,” and settles on enjoying this rare moment, as she holds onto the younger girl even thighter. 

-

“i messed up.”

“come on jisu, it can’t be that bad,” ryujin replies, trying to shake the bad feeling that is settling in her stomach.

“i told yuna.”

silence.

ryujin’s heart is pounding.

“you have to be kidding me.”

“i didn’t mean to, it was an accident!”

the thoughts racing through ryujin’s head make her dizzy, and she thinks it’s probably better if she heads home. now.

so ryujin runs, she runs away from a panicked jisu who’s screaming at her to come back. 

she runs away, head first despite the pouring rain, adrenaline rushing through her veins, not even caring about how dark it is outside right now, or how she could easily slip in one of the puddles formed on the ground.

she runs away without seeing the look on yuna’s face, observing them all the way from behind a tree, trying to come up with something to say. she doesn’t see the flowers in yuna’s hands, almost ruined from the rain.

-

ryujin stops when she decides that she’s far enough from school to allow herself to cry.

the tears roll down her cheeks, and she’s trying to breathe deeply, in vain.

she can’t process what just happened, how she might’ve just lost yuna, just because jisu was a little too loud again. 

maybe if ryujin were less obvious, maybe if she denied when jisu asked her about her crush on the tall girl, maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t have happened.

the rain is soaking through her clothes, and ryujin thinks it’s ironic, how the weather seems to have gotten worse with her mood, like always.

she lifts her head up, letting the rain hit her face looking at the grey clouds... and the umberella above her head.

ryujin turns around, confused.

yuna is standing next to her, holding a bouquet of sunflowers, a little ruined by the rain. “i got these for you,” she said, attempting a smile, trying not to scare the girl. “you draw sunflowers on my notebook when we’re in class, so i thought they’d be fitting.”

ryujin took the bouquet into her hands.

“before you run away again, please hear me out,” yuna starts again, “i don’t know if anything jisu said was true, but in case it is, i’d feel too bad if i didn’t tell you this.” she took a deep breath, “i like you a lot. like, like you i mean. i think i’m in love with you. and i’m worried what jisu told me might be the reason why you look so grey these days.” 

ryujin stares at her in silence. 

“please ryu,” yuna took her hand in hers, “will you talk to me?”

they stare at each other, and ryujin finally finds the words.

“i’m in love with you too. i have for a little while now,” she chuckles, “i could never bring myself to say it to you before. i just felt... trapped, and scared. everything feels very dull when i’m not around you. i didn’t want to lose you over my stupid feelings.”

“has it ever crossed your mind that i might have felt the same way about you?” yuna asked.

“i mean, would we be there if it did?”

“no...” yuna muttered. “but now you know that you don’t have to run away from me again.” she got closer to ryujin, and wrapped her arms around her.

ryujin hugged her back, and tiptoed to whisper into yuna’s ear “just so you know, i’m never leaving you again.”

yuna laughed softly, “that’s what i was hoping you’d say.”

the pouring rain finally came to an end as ryujin’s lips landed on yuna’s.

ryujin swears the sun shone brighter than ever that day.


End file.
